Why?
by tearsofjoy159
Summary: Why did they do this to me? Mess with my head? well they did it. Give him something to care for a couple of days to see what it's like then when i start to love it take it away i see how it is all a game mess with Sasukey Uchiha's head.
1. Sasuke Uchiha

AN: first fanfic so I'm new to this I wanted to do this for a really long time so yeah I finally have time to start this tell me what you thin…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters or anything the owner is Masashi Kishimoto

**Conversations**

_Inner voice_

_Background people_

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha

I've been back for a while now. Everything is different in the village, they all look at me like a monster. What can I say I left to the biggest traitor turned enemy of their home just for strength . To kill Itachi … at least he's finally dead both of them..

Getting up from the bed I look outside my window pulling up my boxers. They seem bigger now, I've lost a lot of weight maybe because I'm just mission to mission. What's my purpose I completed my goal in life he's dead.

Breakfast… I get some later….is there even food in the pantry. I don't think so it's probably empty.

I'll just stop by at some shop to eat cant cook well so why even try. Going to the bathroom looking into the mirror at my reflection just staring.

I sigh," What so attractive about me?" All I see is my onyx eyes staring at me. My messy raven locks and its weird defy gravity hairstyle. _What's so special about me?_

Finding any shirt in my closet to wear All I have is lets see blue , blue, blue, black, grey, blue, some more black and blue oh and grey……_Man I need more variety in colors ._ Just picking up a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol and some random shorts and walk out into the new day.

Passing the stands in the villager walking as if I don't hear them as in all the people I pass and the whisper about me keep on going.

_Can you believe he was even allowed back alive .__Traitor walking like he didn't leave to that demon . I hear he was only left alive because he's friends with the hokages apprentice and Naruto._

_Well who cares what they think … _Walking… ignoring them like I never left like none of this happened. _I don't so no worries Just go to hokages like always and ask for a mission but does that even fill that empty space. Cant do anything outside the village anyways._

Looking at his wrist. A marking looking like a tattoo of a owl like figure. Not allowing him to leave the village. If I left the gates I would be shocked into unconsciousness, farther than the gates?? I probably die_._

_No worries just don't step outside these walls and gate and we'll be alive so no pressure._

Making it into the hokages office outside I see one of the member of the old team 7.… Sakura Haruno.

She see me and turns around and smiles. The smile she would always give me and never anyone else….my reserved smile.

"**Hey Sasuke-kun how you doing?" **She asks me the question she now the answer to but who cares lately I have been missing her. Getting this strange sensation in my stomach so foreign to me…. _shit!! I look like a retard just looking at her say something!!_

"**Not much… just missions" **I tell her, she doesn't need my sob story or well not sob cause nothing bad has happened yet. **Yet.**

"**Great…uhmmm" **Sakura tells me I see she wants to say something but hesitates. For some reason I find myself telling her…

"**I missed you.." **I still don't know why I said that. I turn to see Sakura and notice her blush and starting to look down before replying.

"**Really?" **I stare at her… _Why would she think I'm kidding….well maybe its because I didn't show this much on showing my emotions._

"**Yeah I did" **In a semi-serious voice.

"**I missed you too Sasuke-kun." **My stomach does this _flippy_thingy I don't know how else to explain it.

Before I got to say anymore Kakashi comes out of the hokages office.

"**Sasuke just the Uchiha I was looking for." **Saying with so much enthusiasm as possible …. Not

"**For what?"**

"**Hokage needs to have a word with you….sorry Sakura need to steal Sasuke away from you for a while." **Kakashi says staring at Sakura.

"**Ohh..okay see you later Sasuke-kun!" **Turning her back to us, before she gets far I call out for her.

"**Hey Sakura?!" **I lift my voice so she hears me. She turns back to face me and Kakashi.

"**Yeah?"**

"**Want to you know… meet up later and catch up and maybe eat together?" **_Hope that didn't sound to desperate!!_

"**Sure I'd love to meet up at my house like around 6ish?"**

"**Got it see ya'" **Waving a goodbye this time she goes down the stairs to the outside of the building.

_**Yes!! She said yes!!!… Wait I'm Sasuke need to act cool and calm this is sooo how Naruto would act.**_

"**Sasuke Uchiha get your fuckin Uchiha white ass in here right now!!" **Man she has no patience.

Walking into her office I see something in her arms. Getting closer I see a a …Baby? Hearing Kakashi sigh in the corner of the room I feel like I have something to do with this.

_Cant be mine I'm still a virgin so check off possibility of being its father._

"**Sasuke Uchiha you are in order of me the fifth Hokage to take care of your nephew …..Akio Uchiha"**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Like I said new to this tell me what you think…. Be nice if you can**


	2. The reason

**An: Okay chapter 2 of my first fanfic….. Still like kinda like new to this.**

**Talking**

Normal

_Inside voice_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of these characters**

**Previously:**

"**Sasuke Uchiha you are in order of me the fifth Hokage to take care of your nephew …..Akio Uchiha"**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's p.o.v.:**

All that was running through my head at moment hearing Tsunde's voice replaying in my head over and over again.

_**Akio Uchiha Akio Uchiha Akio Uchiha….. **_Finally clicking to my head_**…. **_

_I have a nephew….Holy fucking shit…..okay …. Think of something_

"_**What????"**_ Trying to say that in the straightest face I could give at the moment which is pretty hard.

"**You heard me…you have to take care of your nephew" **Tsunde saying in a very serious voice. Her honey eyes showing the exact thing a looking directly into my own.

_Wait whose the father….can't be mine… no he couldn't that fucking bastard!!_

_**Normal p.o.v.:**_

"…**.Whose the father of …Akio?.." **Sasuke saying with his body giving of a dark aura growing darker by the minute. Kakashi who was still in the room was now standing up.

"**I think you already know… clam down will you?" **Tsunde trying to hold a baby and still look menacing.

"**Sasuke this boy is the only good your brother has left in the world we found him outside the village gates not that long ago. It would be wise to let the child stay with his family." **Kakashi spoke for the first time glancing at the older Uchiha man's reaction.

Sasuke turned around glaring at Kakashi sharigan activated **."MY brother and good should never be in the same sentence, and this infant will bring nothing but trouble!"**

"**UCHIHA CLAM DOWN!" **Tsunde hollered out well this is normal knowing the fifth's temper. Suddenly Akio started to cry due to all the ruckus in the office at the moment. Tsunde then turning her attention to Akio and began to rock him and try to relax him.

Meanwhile Sasuke was just focusing on Itachi's child. He did look just like an Uchiha had the looks. Villagers would probably think it was his child. Both had raven hair but the only difference is Akio hair didn't defy gravity.

"**So you up for it Sasuke?" **Kakashi spoke allowed to get him out of his thoughts.

**Sasuke's p.o.v.:**

_How am I gonna be able to take care of a child when I can barley take care of myself? I'm in some serious shit right now but I'm an Uchiha I can do it._

"**I don't think… I can handle this…" **I replied trying to see the truth.

"**Nonsense you are Akio's only family I know you can do it Sasuke. Think of this as practice for the future" **Kakashi said with a certain twinkle in his eyes. The same one he gets reading his porn.

_Wait there being to … well I have a strange feeling about this ….something's wrong._

"**Okay what's the real reason for my taking care of of … Itachi's kid?" **I stated out loud glaring at them…._the were just messing around trying to keep me in the dark from the truth well lets hear it then cant be that bad._

"**Clever boy you are Uchiha…fine"**The fifth started at me straight in the eyes then proceeded with what she was going to say.

"**Well you know over the years your brother has made enemies all over the place and not just here but practically all over the country and maybe world." **Tsunde announced while glancing at Akio and then to me then back to Akio.

"**Akio's mother's mother … her name is Sachi from an unknown country only information we have is she was having an affair with your brother for sometime… ending up pregnant" **She stopped to look me in the eye… _stop stalling old lady get on with it! _

"**So my …brother was dating a girl and they had Akio. Right?" **I answered looking around and noticed how I couldn't hear anything from outside the room…then it clicked…_smart sealed the room with a sound proof jutsu must be important if they don't want anyone to eavesdrop. _

"**Yes you can say that…we didn't see her leave or even drop Akio by the gates or anything." **She stopped again to sigh and take a deep breathe. **"She left a note explaining how she might not last long…you live long…and wanted to save her child as she was being followed by rouge nin and trying to kill both of them."**

She lifted something into the air I noticed it was the note she had just mentioned.

"Well aren't you going to read it or just stare at it?" I accepted it. It read…

To Village of Hidden Leaves Konoha,

I Sachi would like you the hokage to please take my son Akio Uchiha. Yes Uchiha his father will now decreased father was Itachi Uchiha. Well we are being persuaded by rouge and assassins. I do not want my child to hold a future like me and his father. I don't have much time left I have left many things for Akio like bottles, formulas, diapers, and all that stuff. Please I beg of you let my son live a life not of exile and always running away. I have my resources knowing that he has family there. If any way possible Akio could stay there is all I ask.

Sachi Uchiha 

p.s. if you are wondering Akio is 6 months old his birthday is June 22.

"**Oh.." **That's all I could say at the moment.…._I killed his father now if I don't take him in he will grow up without a family. And I cant let this __**curse **__of us Uchiha being looked down and scared of I mean look at me and Itachi and what we have given the Uchiha name…._

"_**You see both of you are the last living Uchiha and well you have made your share of enemies also…" **_Tsunde began but I cut her off cause I knew where this was getting at.

"**Since people are after us you want us together you have some ANBU looking at us and me to also protect Akio …am I right?" **I replied looking at her and Kakashi who was again reading his infamous porn book …._written by Jiraiya or Naruto now wrote well I don't remember one of those two dobe's wrote it for all I know.._

"**Exactly." **Kakashi said from behind me _…man he can multitask or more like fool people into thinking he is not paying attention._

"**Fine I'll take it so can I go?" **I wanted to get out of her already and let all of this sink in.

"**Jeez…..Sasuke you make Akio sound like an object than a child." **Tsunde replied with a somber face. Akio started to make some random noises to get some attention on him. Which was working both ninjas and hokage looking at him with curiosity. Tsunde then cleared her throat before speaking. **"Well Sachi left Akio some stuff for well …things you're gonna use."**

"**Fine. But I don't guarantee everything will go perfect."** I said with a cold somber face for once being honest**….**_its sooo true I mean one of us may die with me in charge …no Sasuke positive thoughts._

"**Don't worry Sasuke you're an Uchiha you can do annyyything" **Kakashi said with a bit of a sarcasm I could tell……_Fuckin bastard he's probably laughing in his head just waiting for me to screw up._

I approached Tsunde who was still holding to Akio since I entered her office. I went to grab Akio but Tsunde spoke up. **"If you need any help to hesitate to ask me or anybody don't let your pride get in the way Uchiha this is a living boy who needs attention and to be feed and all that good stuff."**

"**Fine… don't worry." **As I went to hold it was harder than it looks. It felt weird holding an infant … _its just my first time must feel like this for all newbie's . _After I got the hang of it I procceded inot exiting the room. I turned and nodded to say goodbye to Kakashi and Tsunde.

Once I reached the outside of the building I went directly home. Once again ignoring all the whispers around me which unsurprisingly all about me….._stupid people don't have a life so they just gossip about fucking lies and spreading their retarded rumors…_

Once I got home I went directly to the living room and made a little bed out of blankets and pillows and ste Akio down. Then I sniffed the air expecting it to smell like well dust, but instead I got this horrible aroma … _damn did I step on shit?? _I kept sniffing trying to figure out what it was then I looked at Akio …_I wonder…_

I picked him up and turned him around and ….well sniffed his diaper. This odor of rotten milk and dog shit entered my nostrils. I made this dreadful face almost puking but I held it in. I faced my first fatherly challenge.

"**Fuck how do you change a damn diaper?"**


End file.
